Augmented reality (AR) generally refers to a live, direct or indirect, view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented by computer-generated sensory input such as video, graphics, sound, or GPS data. AR devices, such as AR Head-Mounted Display (HMD) devices, may include transparent display elements that enable a user to see virtual content superimposed (e.g., overlaid or projected) over the user's view of the real world. Virtual content that appears to be superimposed over the user's real-world view is commonly referred to as AR content, which may include “holographic” objects as well as other sensory information or data.